One Of A Kind
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: Reyes and Follmer share this first kiss.


Author Name: Kelly

Story Title: One of A Kind

Disclaimer: Monica and Brad are property of Chris Carter and 1013 productions. I do not own them. I own nothing.

Summary: Monica and Brad share a kiss for the first time. Monica's perspective.

Rating: PG

Monica Reyes walked down the corridors of the New York field office, smoothing her suit down as she did so. It had been a very hectic day and she seriously needed a way to wind down. At first, she thought that maybe a cigarette would help with that but she was trying so hard to quit. It' had been excruciatingly painstaking but she thought give it about, oh three or four years. Maybe by that time, she'd be able to kick the habit. She turned the corner that would eventually lead to Brad Follmer's office, just thinking about him made her go red.

She may have been a grown woman but he was one good-looking man, and she'd thought so ever since she met him not long ago. He was funny, sweet, charming and just so easy to talk to. Something that Monica had not seen in many men. She'd had her mind made up on one thing; Brad Follmer was definitely one of a kind. Another corner turned one more to go. Monica straightened her badge, and made sure her hair was in place before coming into contact with Follmer's assistant.

Only it wasn't just his assistant, it was the man himself. Standing there with a file and laughing with her. For some reason, Monica felt a pang of jealously in the lower pit of her stomach. However, she shouldn't have been. He weren't hers. Follmer didn't have a label or sign on him saying Property of Monica Reyes. Hands off! She cleared her throat, in what she hoped appeared to be a subtle way. Follmer finally looked up and their eyes met, briefly. "Agent Reyes," he said with a smile moving away from the assistant and over to his office. "Come in." Of course, Monica obeyed without any delay.

He closed the door to his office, sealing them off from everyone else. From prying eyes and it was just the two of them. Alone. Follmer walked over to his desk and took a seat behind it, motioning for Monica to do the same. Gracefully, she sat down and crossed one leg over the other. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Follmer said with a bright smile. "Had this case come in, thought you might want to take a look at it. " He handed her a magnolia file, and his hands brushed against hers ever so slightly. Causing her to move her hand back quickly. She laughed nervously and set the file down in her lap, "What are the specifics?" Follmer watched her for a moment; Monica looked up to him. He looked really handsome when he had a serious look on his face, which is probably why she considered him pretty damn hot most of the time. She willed herself to concentrate as she awaited a response, instead of getting it. He rose from his seat and walked round the table towards her.

Monica lowered her gaze and opened the file that rested in her lap, instead of pictures and tonnes of information. There was one single piece of yellow paper, folding into half with precision. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Follmer's feet standing at the edge of his desk. He was standing this side of the desk. She sat up straight as she picked the yellow paper up. "What is this?"

"Open it and find out," Follmer said simply. With a frown, she carried on and opened it. The handwriting was small and neat, she assumed it was his:

"Friday at 8. Charlie's bar."

She re-read the note and looked up at Follmer, to the note and then to Follmer. Monica set it back down on the open file, "Are you asking me on an official date, Mr Follmer?"

"I might be."

Monica shot out of her seat, file dropping to the floor, quick as a flash and threw her arms around him. Claiming his mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. Follmer fell back onto his desk as she literally pounced on him; he didn't reject her advancements and returned it two fold. Both were breathless as she pulled away. Both of them had big grins on their faces. Monica smiled brightly as she stood back up, allowing Follmer to get off the desk she had pushed him back onto. It was in that moment that Monica Reyes realised something.

Brad Follmer was indeed one of a kind.


End file.
